the perfect crime
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: It's been a while, but this is a tale of love, passion, crime, an inspiration of Bonnie and Clyde, and other crime stories. This is a Shadamy story with other loveable and my own characters. There will be sex, bloody encounters and other adult themes. So just warning you all.. I hope you enjoy this tale and it will take a while to finish. xoxo stick around till the end.
1. Chapter 1

1933: It was extremely cold that day. I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. I wore my red strapless dress that had ended just below the knee. I had on a white coat and white heels. My hair was in a perfect bun earlier that day. I had gone out with friends from around the neighborhood. I was coming home from the club early, my friends had stayed behind. It had started to rain on the walk home so I had decided to take a hitch up with some random stranger along the high road. I held my heels and coat in my hand as I walked barefoot along the rocky road, I had let my pink hair down as the water smoothed it down over as I walked. I stuck my thumb out to let drivers know that I needed a ride, it was then a car had made its way to me. I smiled. He rolled the window down as I leaned against the now rolled down window. I noticed a nice slender man with black hair and a red streak in it. He flashed me a soft smile as he looked up at me. I had gotten lost in his eyes, they were a darker shade of green than mine. I had blushed softly as I said

"Hi there stranger. You wouldn't mind giving me a ride?" I twiddled my finger around a single strand as he smiled and looked to the radio and then back at me.

"Now then I would be an asshole to deny such a fine young lady such as yourself now would I?" It made me giggled as he nodded causing me to unlock the door and go on in. "Now then before anything what's your name sugar?"

I flashed him a wide smiled as I looked straight into his eyes and sais, "It's Amelia Rose, but most call me Amy." I bite my lower lip ever so slightly as I then had asked him. "What about you stranger?"

He had shifted a little to the side having his body face me as his arm rested against the seat of his car. "They call me Shadow. Shadow Robotnik." He leaned his face closer to mine our lips almost meeting, his fingers had lifted my chin up. I let out a short gasp as my lips parted ever so slightly. My eyes never left his, my heart had skipped a beat. It lasted an eternity, all that I was able to hear was the fallen rain drops hitting against the roof of the car. I was trembling in excitement as he pulled away and smiled. "Sorry about that Miss Rose I don't kiss on the first meet." His voice gave off a teasing nature that made my heart throb and my cheeks grow a deeper shade of pink. My heart was pounding as I shifted myself looking forward as he called out to me. "Where to miss?"

I moved the wet hair out of my face as I glanced up to him and then back to the front, I cleared my throat trying to calm my excitement and I said. "Moebeus st. please." I glanced back at him and he nodded as he started to drive.

"Ok I'll take you there." I smiled as he drove off and went down all the streets leading to Moebeus st. I was nervous, but it seemed to have smoothed over the time of being in the car. That was the moment where it all started. The moment my life had changed... For better or for worse, I don't really know, but I was fine with it, since this was the start of something new and exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

1933

-pov of Shadow-

I had remembered that day where it all changed for me. I was coming from The Arc (In this case The Arc is a separate city) and going down to Mobius to move in with some friends. It had been hours of non stop driving and as I drove it slowly began to rain, I sighed as I kept driving. All the lights that surrounded this city was all to bright. It was a different world for me. For a long time all I saw was endless darkness. I stopped in front of what looked like a park. It was like I lost in my train of thought. I sighed and shook my head as I heard a scream, I looked all around, but there was nothing.. **Why now?** I sighed as I looked back and then forward, as I started up the car again I continued to go on the rode. It was soon after some time I noticed a girl at the side of the rode, her arm extended outward. **Hitchhiker?** I slowed down the car, now in front of her, I lowered down my window and looked up at her. Her big emerald eyes had meet mine, Her pink wet hair had framed her face, her lips as pink as cheery blossoms, her dress tight to her body, I couldn't help by smile up her, she smiled back and blushed a nice deep shade of pink.

"Hi there stranger. You wouldn't mind giving me a ride?" she twiddled my finger around a single strand as I smiled and looked at the radio and then back at her. **She is really beautiful.**

"Now then I would be an asshole to deny such a fine young lady such as yourself now would I?" It made her giggled as I nodded causing me to unlock the door to let her in. She got in and smiled, looking up at me. "Now then before anything what's your name sugar?"

I looked straight into her eyes and waited for her response, "It's Amelia Rose, but most call me Amy." she bite her lower lip ever so slightly as she then had asked me. "What about you stranger?"

I rolled the window up as I pull out a coat from the back passing it to her, I stared up at her as I smiled. I had shifted a little to the side having my body face her as my arm rested against the seat. "They call me Shadow. Shadow Robotnik." I leaned my face closer to hers, our lips almost meeting, my fingers lifted her chin up. She let out a short gasp as my the corner of my lips curled. My eyes never left hers. It lasted an eternity, all that I was able to hear was the fallen rain drops hitting against the roof of the car. I had soon pulled away and smiled up at her. "Sorry about that Miss Rose I don't kiss on the first meet." It was a very teasing nature that got me all excited. I couldn't help myself as seeing her had turned my world upside and my insides all warm and fuzzy. Her cheeks grow a deeper shade of pink. I kept staring at her and then I cleared my throat as I shifted my body back to looking forward, I called out to me. "Where to miss?"

She moved the wet hair out of her face as I glanced up to her and then back to the front, I cleared my throat and she said. "Moebeus st. please." I glanced back at her and nodded as I started to drive. **Moebeus st. huh? What a funny coincidence. This sure will be fun.**

"Ok I'll take you there." I drove off and went down all the streets leading to Moebeus st. This moment was the moment that changed my life ... For better or for worse, I don't really know, but I was fine with it, since I found my destined love. **I think I'm going like Mobius.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologized for there is sexual interaction and I hope you enjoy the story**

1933-

On the drive home I looked out and around and then back to him.. **Shadow** I giggled, which caught his attention. I quickly looked away from him as my cheeks were a bright rosy red, my heart beat began to quicken as I looked out the window I noticed he kept glancing over at me, his looks made my heart beat even faster. I was too nervous at this point in time because I never been in this type of situation before, **I don't know what to do or what to say...** I clench the jacket that he had put around me as my nerves began to sky rocket. It was then the car stopped at a stop sign. I looked around and finally our eyes meet. He kept staring at me, his red eyes burned my very. I was getting all red again, as I quickly turn my body so that it would face the door My chin was caught by his strong fingers, and as fast as that was I got sucked back to facing him. I gasp seeing how close we were at that point. I felt his breath against my lips, he guided my body against his. I was now semi on top of him, I blushed heavily, it was as if my heart had stopped. The world around me was changing, little did I know what was happening next was the chain of events that lead to my permanent change in my normal life. Now fully on his lap he cupped my left cheek in his hand, as his other hand slowly glided down my right arm, the jacket had slipped down revealing my skin to him again, I was shivering from the mixture of coldness and his touch. He leaned forward brushing his lips up against mine ever so slowly. I let out a short gasp as I slowly closed my eyes, my arms made there way around his neck closing the little space we had left. **Why am I like this?** It never occurred to me, but remembering my love from before I wasn't as surprised as I would easily fall in love with who ever looked my way.. Even now I remembered more of the events of earlier that day.

 _-Earlier that same day-(more of like a lot of thinking of the past)_

I had gotten ready to go to the club with some kids from high school. **A reunion huh. I wonder how everyone is?** It was already so close to the time we were suppose to be there so I had phone the place to tell them about the party that was being held and to leave a message to the people attending about me being late. I was nervous because of a few of my friends had told me about Sonic, Manic, and Scourge Henderhog all attending the party.

 **It's been a while hasn't** _Back in my Sophomore year I dated Manic, odd right, well it was a way to get close to Sonic who was dating the queen bee Sally Acorn. Little did I know back then, that I had gotten the attention of the king of all assholes Scourge who yet again was dating Fiona Flaiox- another nasty mean girl. Scourge was Sonic's half brother, same father different mother. It was rather strange how I became attracted to such a family of guys. Each one with their own problems and all I did was add gas to the flames. After me and Manic dated I started to go out with Scourge who was still with Fiona, I was not perfect, but I was in love and naïve. It all came crashing down though by the dawn of Senior year when Sonic insulted me and in a drunken rage ended up having sex with me, but in that moment I was in fear, I never wanted it to go that far, I had given up on my ten year petty crush I had on him. Well soon after that event me and Scourge broke up, blaming me for what had happen and breaking there little relationship they had with each other. Manic was the only one ever sweet to me after that, but we were nothing more than that after what had happen. It was only me, Manic, Cream, and Big. Everyone else had their cliques by Senior year. In the end though I know something that everyone didn't know about each other. I was later in college known as the Secret of the Queen._

I sighed as I continued to get ready. I looked at the clock on the wall and quickly gathered my bag and went on my way to the club. As I grabbed a ride with Manic we talked and talked about the past _Manic, sonic, and Scourge went their separate ways never to speak again. Me and Manic stood in town while everyone else went out._ I was actually nervous to meet everyone it had been four years, we are now all 22 and already starting our lives. Me I was a career girl that worked in the newspaper of Mobius Extra and soon will be working hand in hand with cream once she finishes college in two years.

Manic had fixed himself and looked around to make sure it was safe to drive around, It was still light out, but he was very cautious about things, it made me giggled. Being all giddy and stuff. "How do you think everyone is?" I sighed as I refused to answer the questions. **it was to complex to think about such a trivial question so why must I answer it in the first place?** I looked out the window and shrugged. I was just really thinking about Scourge for some strange reason because in the end he was the one I hurt the most and in the end the one I loved the most, actually **I still love him** I sighed heavily which made Manic ask me "You still love him, don't you?" my silence was my answer "I haven't talked to him since two weeks, sorry I didn't tell you about me talking, but it was suppose to be a secret and I didn't wa-" I cut him off by gently tapping his arm. That was our little group thing, when something came up and was getting to personal, we would gently tap the other on the arm, and they would not talk about that issue. He nodded as he drove, we were almost there. I was already prepared for the worst, and that was Scourge moving on. It was unavoidable, I mean it was Scourge. A few minutes soon pass and we had gotten to Shakes and Twilight. We got out and left into the club and my anticipation of how things would go were not even close or were close to being true.

I recognized mostly all of the class of Mobius HS of 1929. Knuckles, Sonic, Sonia, Sally, Miles- or better known as Tails, Fiona, Luna, Maria, Rock, and many others. We all look the same, well instead of Tails who had been younger than all of us. _He was another very sweet and caring guy who took a liking to Cream, but because she was my friend, Sonic forbad any interaction with her. I actually found them like Romeo and Juliet, minus all the killing. I was actually happy to support them, but then came Mina who would have been a Rose, but became something more. I felt bad, but that's how it was. We were separated, the main reason for Manic not being with his brothers was because he was friends with me, but that's what all believe. The true reason was because of his sexual preference, his infatuation with men. Only me, Scourge, Sonia, and Sonic knew. Scourge, Sonia, and Sonic were disgraced with this, I wasn't though. Everyone around me had gotten hurt because of me, this is what I considered true friends. They were my second family whom I loved and cared for deeply._ We made our way through the club and we made it to the bar area where we encountered Scourge and Fiona. It was clear that they were together. Manic was the first to talk, "Hey Scourge." He was calm and collected, Fiona rolled her eyes as Scourge looks past Manic and then to me. He had the same smirk that drove me crazy. I looked away from him as I asked for a drink for both me and Manic.

Scourge called out to me. "Hey Rose how are you?" I refused to say a word, but the worst came over. Sonic Henderhog.

"why if it isn't the whore of Mobius." my heart sank. I took both drinks that I asked for and just drank them both like they were shots. It was rather clear which brother stood on which stand. It was Me against Sonic, but I didn't care. I asked for another trying not to interact with either one.

Manic was aware of my feelings, he pulled me close and whispered. "Lets go home" I was just two and a half drinks in and I was already out for the count. I am what people consider a happy drunk. I nodded and made my way to the door when I was then stopped by Scourge. I tugged on my arm and I escaped his grasp as Manic steps in and separates the both of us.

Sonic sneered at us, "Why if it isn't the whore doing what she does best." Sally went under his arm and hugged him as she stared over at me. It was a little blurry, I ended up continuing go outside as I made way to the street where it started to rain. **I knew I shouldn't have come tonight** to make matters worse I had left Manic with them. I wished never to return back there. All I heard was screams, calling out my name, all I did was ignore.

-back to that moment-

I gasp softly as Shadows arms slide down to my thighs. I fixed myself now fully straddling him. My dress rides up as his hands are on my thighs holding me up. My hands cup his face as I deepen the kiss between us. Between us there was little to no air. I closed my eyes and smiled, my drunkenness was going away, I was able to clearly see again. I want this to last forever. And it did for my life that had gone south is now going north. He took my hand and cupped it as we kissed. he slipped my dress off revealing my bare skin. Luckily it was raining so no one can hear or see us. There was no one for miles on end, it was as if it was the two of us in the world. It was getting hot in the car. My hands trace down and begins to unbutton his shirt as he unzips my dress from behind as he pulls off my dress leaving me only in my bra, panties, and panty-hose. I blushed as he kissed along my bare skin, from my neck down to my breast. I gasp as he left a trail of bites along the areas where he kissed. I was melting away in his grasp. I wanted more. It was my promise land. I was falling more and more in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

1933-

On the drive home I continued to drive.. **Amy Rose? Rose is cute** I smirked, as I then noticed a giggling Amy. I turned to look over at her. I was mesmerized. My heart pounded like a drum, seeing her smile like that was worth wild. She had quickly looked away from me and then she looked over at the window. The rain kept on going harder and harder, each drop hitting the roof of my car. I kept glancing over at her, as I continued to drive, I kept thinking about her. My heart was going to explode at any given moment. I couldn't tale is anymore, I wanted her so badly, my mind was going blank. When I first saw her she clearly was drunk, but as time passed by it was as if she was more aware of where she was, but that.. that was more than just the lust talking. I wanted her the very moment I saw her, but I didn't dare touch her. At this point in time she clenched the jacket that I had put around her My mind and heart both Skyrocket. I then stopped the car, as I couldn't take it anymore. I looked over at her until our eyes meet. Her soft emerald eyes touched my very soul. I kept staring at her, she was getting all red, as she quickly turn her body away from me. I quickly caught her chin I sucked her back to face me. I gasp seeing how close we were at that point. I felt her breath against my lips, guiding her body against mine. She was now semi on top of me at this point. I do not believe in fate or destiny, but little did I know what was happening next was the chain of events that lead to my permanent change in my semi normal life. Now she was fully on my lap I cupped her left cheek, as my other hand slowly glided down her right arm, the jacket had slipped down revealing her skin, she was shivering which made me smirk as I leaned up to kiss her, brushing my lips up against hers ever so slowly. she gasped closing her eyes, her arms made there way around my neck closing the little space we had left. **I want her, I need her.** She was like a siren, or a witch that cast a spell over me. I wanted to devour her whole, letting this moment last or ever. I was falling deeper in love with her. This was it, it was all over for me, how did this even occurred..

-earlier that same day-

I made my way down the stairs, I looked at the walls as I made my way down, I sighed as I stopped in front of a picture that was of me, my brother Knight, and sister Maria. I was the oldest of the three of us, I was turning 26 in about a week. I loosened the tie I had around my neck **Damn it's to hot.** I continued to look at the picture. **She would have been 22 this year.** She died when she was 11 in a home invasion. I was in the closet as this was happening before my very eyes. The man who pulled the trigger was my rea; father's assistance who had envied my father and the work he had accomplished, but ultimately my father was charged and I was taken away and given to my uncle. I sighed helplessly as I leaned against the wall as I looked down to my feet. I held onto my suit case, debating either to leave or to stay. I heard the front door open and there emerged my brother and father. "Knight? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I looked over to see uncle giving me that look of disappointment.

"Now, now Shadow that is no way to react when seeing your brother now is it." I hated him. He was my uncle who took me in after my real father went to prison, I sighed as Knight came over to help me. I always liked Knight despite him liking men and him not being my blood brother, I always cared for him, I want to show him that I am here. Knight is turning 22 this year as well, just like Maria was suppose to. I had reached down towards him and I hugged him. He was bully and out casted by the people around him, especially father. Eggman had always been a traditional man despite his scientific beliefs. He believed the world to be purely evil, which I find rather ironic coming from a man who wishes to turn this world into his domain. I simple wish to ignore him and take Knight, but Knight cannot simply leave since he is father's sole heir to his fortune. My father and my uncle maybe related, but are completely different in everyway imaginable. I held onto Knight tightly as I shook slightly. I was leaving to go meet up with some friends down to Mobius, I had told Knight to come as soon as school finished for him in a few weeks, and he said he will come. I smiled as I looked around, there was so many memories in that house, I just quickly wanted to forget. I took the suit case as I made way to the door with Knight close behind me. I brushed past uncle as he glared at me and Knight. I put the case in the trunk of my car as I went back to give Knight another quick hug.

Knight held onto me as he said, "Don't worry I'll be there in a matter of seconds as soon as I graduate, honestly I acre for you." He whispered that gently as uncle stood at the door looking at us. I let go and bowed my head gently, Knight backed away and looked up at me smiling. I smiled as I went into the car and then took off. He was waving at me semi running as I smiled back at him through the mirror. A new chapter was staring and I was turning the page.

-back to that moment-

My arms slide down to her thighs. She was now fully straddling me. her dress rides up as my hands are holding her up by her thighs. She deepens the kiss, I bite her lip gently, my tongue makes way into her mouth. Between us there was little to no air. I held onto her tightly already knowing the feeling of lost, I didn't want to feel that, I didn't want to get close to her, but in the end I wanted her despite just meeting her a few moments ago. I want this to last forever. And it did for my life that had gone south is now going north. He took my hand and cupped it as we kissed. he slipped my dress off revealing my bare skin. Luckily it was raining so no one can hear or see us. There was no one for miles on end, it was as if it was the two of us in the world. It was getting hot in the car. Her hands trace down and begins to unbutton my shirt as I made way to unzip her dress from behind, pulling it off gently, leaving her only in a bra, panties, and panty-hose. I kissed along her bare skin, from her neck down to her breast. She gasp as I left a trail of bites along the areas where I had kissed. I made way up to her lips as my arms held onto her pulling her closer to me. Her warmth was melting me, burning a hole in my soul. She lowered back down as we kissed as she leaned back onto the steering wheel letting me see her bare neck. She moaned softly as I kissed her neck leaving a huge hickey there. She gasp softly as she opened her eyes slowly. I smiled at her as I slowly made way to the back seat where there was more room, She was still in my arms as she managed to take off the bra and panties, as I took off the remaining clothes. The coldness outside, the rain, everything was unreachable. It was hot and she wanted me as much as I did. I kissed her deeply groaning into her ear. She held onto me as she moved around grinding up against my body...

-morning-

I was asleep on the seat, when I slowly woke up and I saw her lying on me. I smiled as I kissed the top of her head, She moved slowly as her eyes flutter open. She sat up as our eyes meet. She wasn't aware of her nakedness, I blushed as I looked away sitting up. There was silence for a few moments as it took time to process some of the shock, she cleared her throat. "Well that was some night." I looked up at her as she blushed, she held onto the jacket I gave her the night before, I giggled as I leaned up to kiss her slowly and gently. She kissed me back as I held onto her. I wonder what the future has in store for us.

* * *

Hope you all love it. sorry for all the sexualness, but I did warn you lol. Anyway thank you and be prepared for more.


	5. Chapter 5

-1933-

I slowly woke up as I felt something nice and warm on my forehead. My eyes slowly flutter open as I then meet his eyes, I slowly looked down after feeling the coldness. I was naked, blushing heavily I sat up, revealing more of my nakedness, I took his jacket and wrapped it around. It was silent, I cleared my throat as I moved the hair out of my face. All he said was "Well that was some night" I slowly turned back as he sat up and took my arm, I gripped the jacket around me as he pulls me towards him and kisses me deeply. All the warmth builds up in my body, I looked past him as I smiled, it seemed to still be raining, I pulled away gasping and smiling back up at him.

"It was a great night" I whispered to him as he smirked, he kissed my cheek and then my neck leaving yet another pair of love marks, I giggled as I stood in his arms. My head rested against his shoulders as his arm wraps around me slowly gliding up against my skin. I looked up at him and said, "I have to go home," both his and my smile slowly disappear, but we knew this had to end. I grabbed my dress and slid it back on as he grabbed his clothes and put it back on. I slide to the front seat as he did the same and he turned on the car and took off. I reminded him where to and we drove. It seemed like hours on end when really by the time I got to the apartment only half an hour went by. I got out and looked up to see Manic at the door, Shadow had gotten out of the car to walk me to the door. On the way here I tried my best to hide any sexual thing that looked like I just had sex. But I simply forgotten a mark that seems to be still shown on the top part of my breast.

Manic came over to me and took my hand and with the other flicked me. "Scourge is inside" I gasp as I took a step back and I bumped into Shadow who had a suitcase, Manic then looked up at Shadow and then back at me, "Manic this is Shadow. Shadow this is Manic." I stepped to the side as Manic and Shadow shook each others hands.

"So how did you two meet?" Manic eyed me and then glares at Show as I blushed and looked away and then I saw Scourge and this girl name Maria at the window of our apartment. **Why is Maria here?** I sighed as Scourge makes way down to the door and then I look back at Manic and Shadow"

"I helped her on the way" Manic looked over to me.

"Yeah I can see that." I blushed heavily and looked away as Shadow slightly coughed. I then looked back to Shadow as he made his way to the apartment door next door to mines and Manic, He looks over at me and smiles.

"Well then I hope you take care of me neighbor." Me and Manic looked at each other and then at him as he goes in. I then looked at Scourge glaring at him, he smirked.

"Sorry for the crash Ames, me and Mari are both staying here and also for last night." I grabbed my bag from Shadow's car and I pushed by Scourge to get inside where Maria was in the living room.

-Scourge POV-

"She hasn't change much." I whispered to myself, but I seemed to have gotten the attention of Manic.

"Oh no Bro, you and Amy are a no go. " He shakes his head as I turned back to look at him. I rolled my eyes. "last time you two tried, it got fucked up by Sonic." **Yeah no shit , he ended up fucking her. Asshole, why did I have to see him last night of all places.** I looked at the other door and me and that guy meet eyes. I glared at him as he did the same. "Scourge?" I tuned everything out as I looked at Manic.

"I will win Amy back and no one can screw it up." I smirked as I made way down the side walk. "Amy will be mine."

-Shadow POV-

As I heard it all, I sighed as I looked around to see my friend Omega. Omega shook his head. "You didn't" With that look he gave me, he knew exactly what I did. I looked in the mirror as I unbutton my shirt and there on my neck was a dark purple mark. I smirked at it as I looked at Omega.

"I won't lose her at all." **Just like I lost Maria. I do love Amy truly. I will not lose. That's for sure.**

-Maria POV-

Amy entered the apartment living room "Maria it's a pleasure to see you again." She sighed as I nod, she made way to her room, as I watched her I noticed some fresh marks along her back and some other parts of her body. I clenched the book I was reading as I looked out the window to see Manic and Scourge talking. **Shadow is here.. I'm sorry I had to leave.. Why does everyone like Amy.**

-Amy POV-

 **Why is here of all places?** Once I started thinking straight, something or rather someone gets in the way. "But this time I am for sure in love with Shadow." I leaned against the door of my room as I slowly slide down and smiled. He is my future and Scourge will not ruin that.

 _Thank you for reading xoxoxo until next time._


	6. Chapter 6

-1933-

-Amy POV-

I was in the shower for a long time as I had a lot to think about. I changed into an old button up shirt and some shorts. I made it back to my room, avoiding Maria all together. I closed the door behind me as I looked around my room. I then came across an old yearbook. I opened it and looked through all the pages. I remembered all those days, all days filled with drama. I sighed as I kept looking through all the pages, one by one. It was then I heard a knock at the window. I turned around to see Shadow, my heart skipped multiple beats, I smiled as I got up, he gave me a kind smile back as he stood at the fire escape outside my window. I opened the window as he came in and sat on the window sill as he then wrapped his arms around my waist as he then planted a kiss on me ever so gently. I melted in his arms as I sank more into his grasp. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hands made way under my shirt. **Oh Shadow.** I smiled up at him as he picked me up by my thighs wrapping around his waist, as my arms wraps around his neck. He laid me down on the bed as he began to takes off my shirt slowly button by button. He starts from the bottom kissing along my stomach, I gasp as I arced my back gripping onto the bed sheets as he makes way up to my breast.

He whispered into my ear, "Rose I couldn't stop thinking about you" that he leaned up to kiss me deeply, I melted away as my legs brush up against his legs, my thighs up against his waist as he grinds slowly up against me. I smiled bringing our bodies closer than ever. I was unconditionally in love with him. He continued on as my mind goes fuzzy again.

-Shadow POV-

I wasn't sure why I was here. It was like a trance, but this trance was good, I didn't want it to stop. I never had much luck with people, what I mean is relationship wise, especially with girls. First Maria, then my ex Darla, and my own mother. The one girl friend I have is Rouge, she has actually been my best friend for so long, ever since we were five. I cared for her and loved her like a sister. Now she was on her own owning her own bar in town, she had wrote me over and over again pleading fro me to come down to meet with her, and finally I did. I stood in the fire escape of the apartment I will be sharing with Omega, Rouge's ex and also my best guy friend. I never had a simple life, my mother died giving birth to Maria, I lived with a man, my father, who ended up making enemies which lead to Maria's death, to later live with my uncle who hated his own son. I want to make this work, my new life, one that I can build off of love and trust. I found that in Amy, I wanted to start a family, I just didn't know if she wanted the same thing. My feet was dangling from the rail as I looked around the street block. Everything was normal here, little kids playing soccer in the streets. Water splashing around on the streets, the ice cream man coming around, the echo of laughter was heard. This was true life. I lived my life away with my uncle in a house that was only surrounded by trees on end. The nearest contact to humans was about an hour drive. Which was one of the many reasons of not having so many friends. It was just me, uncle, and my cousin Knight along with the help. I had always kept quite at school, I was labeled as the "bad boy" a "delinquent", etc. I sighed as I look to the side and I notice another window, I slowly turn my head more and I see a picture of Amy, I assumed it was her because of the pink hair, and I see about three other people, one girl and two other guys. I recognized the green hair guy. **Was it Scourge? No it looked like the other green hair guy.** I sighed as I looked at the picture. I also noticed this fatter guy with purple hair. **I've seen him somewhere before, But where?** I looked up and then inside and noticed she wasn't in there. I looked around through the window. **What am I doing? I shouldn't get to close. I don't want to ruin her life.** It was then the phone rang in the apartment and Omega called to me. I sighed as I made way to the phone.

"Hello." was the first thing I had said as my mind was still somewhere else. It was then I heard a familiar voice, it was Knight.

"Shadow I have great, no the most amazing news ever," I looked around as I laughed, before I could say anything he continued on. "I am able to come next week." I was shocked having only be here a day, not even a half a day to say the least, but like I said before the sooner the better. I felt uncomfortable with Knight living with Uncle, despite being his father and all.

"That's amazing Knight, I'll have everything ready for you and you can tell me when you get here." I really didn't want to hear anything that Knight had to say or to anybody else for that matter. I looked at the clock in the living room and it said 12 pm, there was still a few hours until Rouge came to pick me and Omega from the apartment for dinner. Me and Knight said our goodbyes as I made way to the fire escape again. All I wanted to do was to be with her at that moment. I hung up and made way to the her window. I saw her through the mirror, I stopped just before making it to the window, she seemed sad, I want to do something for her. I sighed and took a deep breath and knocks on the window and she looks over at me and her smile appears causing me to smile. My heart skipped beats **Her smile brightens up my day. She makes me feel so warm inside.** She opened the door as I slid inside I looked up at her and I smiled extending my arms around her waist. I brought her close to me. She looked down to me and sink into my grasp, I picked her up gently by her thighs wrapping them around my waist and the I lead her to the bed gently laying her on there. This burning desire to be near her, to touch her, to feel her was sensational. I wanted to take her to the heavens, to lock her up and never let a single guy look her way. **I want you Rose for you are my savior from this dark world.**

-Manic POV-

I took a drive with Scourge to hear him out after so many years of being separate. "Why did you come back Scourge?" I broke the silence first being unable to bear the silence. I glanced over to him as Scourge says.

"Isn't it obvious, to get Rose back." I rolled my eyes **Surely he did notice the marks all over her exposed body. and the looks that both that mystery guy, what was his name again?** I moved some hair out of my face as I drove, sighing to his response. **Scourge you are impossible I swear.** **He screwed it up by breaking up with her instead of taking her side and admitting what Sonic did was wrong, especially last night. He could have easily changed the course of events that have occurred and probably the whole future, but he stood behind with Maria.** I shook my head as I thought about all his past relationships. It was all chaotic and unnecessary. But it is his life.

"Scourge you can't expect Amy to go back out with you because of what you didn't do," That took the smile off of his face. He knew it was true what I was saying and he finally gets that, he isn't a child anymore and now he finally realizes that.

"I'm sorry for not sticking with Amy after the whole incident with Sonic." He sounded and looked sincere, but I couldn't tell you if he really meant it or not. He took a deep breath and then said. "I'm also sorry for not sticking up for you. I mean I was freaked out enough with what happen with Amy that I completely didn't want to deal with you. " Ouch that actually stings, but he is Scourge as cold and honest as ever. "I'll be more supportive from now on."

"Ok I get it, but right now Amy is off limits, you saw her earlier right." He glares at me and then scoffs like always, he was angry with what he saw. "This is the first time I ever seen her happy since you and her broke up." He rolled his eyes and crosses his arms. He tends to do that when ever he feels as though it's the truth. He hates to admit many different things, but this is one he will never say. _I fucked up._ I never really understood his way of thinking.

-Scourge POV-

By the time the long drive was over me and Manic made it to our old house. **Gosh I haven't been here for a long time.** Going back and looking at it really hits me, I wonder if Manic feels the same way. Already at the house stood our brother, my half twin. I say half because me and him are completely different and the way he treats other is just unruly. When you look at me and Sonic together we look same minus the hair color and eyes, I have green hair and blue eyes while he has blue hair and green eyes. But still people get us confuse all the time. It use to happen when we were younger and Amy would always do that, but I caught on soon after. I let it slide since she was all innocent, I hardly knew her since I was three years older than her. Manic and Amy are the same age and were the best of friends. I was envious of Manic because of the relationship he had with her. He never hurted her and she never hurted him despite him being gay. She was there for him always helping him when he needed it, I was envious of her too. Her courage and strength no matter what happen she never shown her true emotions. For me you could read me like a book. When I was pissed people cleared out, when I was happy it would creep people out. Even earlier seeing her with that guy, that guy, gosh that black and red hair dude. **What's his name again.** I couldn't take it, probably the reason why Manic took me here, but now I'm even more pissed knowing that HE is right next door. And just thinking about what he did to her last night. That was all mine. Her arms, legs, her body, her mind, soul, all mine. I don't plan to give her up to anyone, but before I go head on I must confront Sonic, the reason for all this hurt and hate. Seeing him last night just boiled my body, Maria knew this, she is my best friend who I cared about. Sonic never got to her, luckily, I would have beat him to the ground if he ever hurt her. I should have done it when I lost Amy. **Gosh I'm such a coward.** Manic was ahead of me talking to Sonic about where Luna is, our sister. Our parents adopted her because they always wanted a girl and after having Manic they got Luna. She is five years younger than me and Sonic, already in her first year of college. She promised to be here today. I looked over to Sonic as he had the same smug look on his face like he won. My fist clenched my nails dig into my flesh. All the anger was building up inside of me and I feel as though it will burst at any moment. I couldn't control it at all. Sonic looked at me and gave me a deeper creepier smile as I just charged in. "Sonic you asshole." I yelled out to the top of my throat as Manic charged in and hugged me tightly as if he was trying to tackle me. Sonic stared down at me with the come at me bro look. Gosh I hate him.

-Luna POV-

I was running late when I made it to the house to see a struggling Manic trying to keep Scourge down. I stopped the car as I did, I ran out yelling to stop it. **I swear these knuckle heads. They are worse than Knuckles when he pissed.** I help pull Scourge back while Manic held on tightly. Sonic just stared at us. Gosh I hated him. It all goes down hill when Sonic enters the mix.

-Sonic POV-

 **Gosh making him suffer is the best. After all I'm number one always.** He looked up at the house away from the ruckus as he goes in leaving Manic and Luna to struggle holding Scourge. **Sally, this will be fun. I will have Amy in my grasp and everyone else will follow, one by one, Manic and Scourge will be the first to follow. Everything eill go our way.**

* * *

 **Sonic: Why am I the bad guy**

 **Me: Ugh because I said so, I am the author**

 **Shadow: So will all of me and Amy scenes be sex, sex, and more sex?**

 **Amy: I don't mind that, but need more action asap**

 **Me: Obvi, this is just the beginning**

 **Rouge: when do I get a speaking/acting role?**

 **Me: Soon just be patient**

 **Sally: When do-**

 **Me: no don't you dare speak**

 **sally: Bu-**

 **Me: no, I do not like you**

 **Sally: W-**

 **Me: Shush it Acorn**

 **Knight: When do I come out?**

 **Me: It will be your time when it's your time, now shush and enjoy the story**

 **Luna: Will do..**

 **Rock: Until next time:** _What do you mean you're alive?_


	7. Chapter 7

-Maria POV-

It was hot that day, or maybe it was just me. I was left alone with Amy at the apartment, but not a single thing was said. Amy had gotten out of the shower and then into her room, to never be heard from again. **Maybe I should check on her.** I sighed looking at the clock. It was so late already that the sun was setting. **I wonder where the guys are?** I looked around the living room to see all sorts of pictures of Amy, Manic, Cream, and Big. The Squad, we called them. To be honest I was an outsider coming in many years ago. I was in an accident, so I don't recall anything of what happen before the age of 11. Here I am 13 years later, not 24. I made friends that I care about, Scourge mostly. I don't have any romantic feelings for him though, I have a sense of that he was always my family, even though he told me countless times that he wasn't. When I first got to Mobius, it was lonely, but I managed and everyone was friends with each other, but then everything went down in high school with Amy and the Henderhog triplets. It wasn't Amy's fault though, but Sonic and Sally. I couldn't really say anything back then, even now I can't say for sure why I didn't speak up. I assume the same goes for Scourge, I mean he was dating Fiona. I shook my head as I looked at Amy's door. **Should I knock?** I go to the door as I was about to knock, I heard noises, **When did she get a guy in there?** I took a step back as I knocked over a few books on a near by table, which caused Amy to call out, "Is everything ok Maria?" I gasp as I blushed heavily, it was then I heard some muffling and then some foot steps. **That guy is probably leaving through the window** Just as I was sighing, the bedroom door flung open to reveal the guy from earlier in just his jeans.

"Maria?" he was trembling, his eyes got all watery as he smiled. "it is you Maria." he pulls me into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead, I saw you get shot." My eyes go big as I looked up at Amy, she was shocked too as she had on a robe.

"I don't know who you are so let me go." I tried to get away as he loosens his grip still holding me. He had on a sad face.

"It's me Shadow, your brother." My heart stopped and the word Brother spins around in my head as I then blacked out. The last thing I heard was Amy and Shadow calling my name.

-Shadow POV-

I held onto Amy tightly as I kissed her all over, she moaned ever so slightly, which drove me crazy, I leaned up against her ear as I whispered how beautiful she was. My hands traveled all across her body, everything was clear now, all of it was my happiness, she was my world. I love her. After some time we were still doing it until we heard a bang sound. Amy sat up as she blushed and then she looked up at me and then back the door as she reached for the robe. I got up to put on my clothes as if the look was a way of saying to leave. I followed through until I heard Amy say, "Is everything ok Maria?" I looked up at Amy as she said Maria, **No it can't be, there's obviously more than one Maria in the world.** It wasn't until I heard this Maria speak, that I knew that it was my Maria, my little sister.

"Maria." I whispered which caused Amy to look over to me.

"Shadow are you ok?" I nodded, but when I looked in the mirror my face was white like I had just seen a ghost. I quickly go for the door to see Maria stand before me. Amy had just gotten up from the bed to see the scene before me. **It is Maria. oh Maria.** A wave of emotions swirled inside me as I smiled, but tears began to flow. I hugged her as a result in that and telling her that I am her brother she passed out. I leaned down to pick her up as my motion me to put her in one of the extra rooms. She helped fix her as she walks out to the living room to where I was. she sits in a chair across from the sofa. It was silent. She finally cleared her throat and moved the hair out of her face. "So Maria is your sister?" was all she said as she smiled up at me. I nodded ever so slightly. "I'm glad she is." I looked up at her as I was confused I want her to elaborate on that. As I was about to ask she said, "13 years ago my father took her in and cared for her like she was his own daughter and she my sister. I wanted her to remember her past before her incident had occurred. She couldn't move, speak, nothing. She was paralyzed for so long. I wanted her to find her real family, but their was no way to find them." My eyes look down to my hands, Amy then leans up to hold them as our eyes meet. "It's not your fault if that's what your thinking." She leaned over to me to kiss my cheek. "You are here now, so be the best brother you can be." I smiled up at her as I thought **I love you more than ever Amy with all my heart.** I leaned up to kiss her as I brought her closer to me as she sat on my lap. I cupped her face as I kissed her. She giggled as she sank into my grasp, I held onto her tightly. This is my safe place.

-Manic POV-

We couldn't do it alone, not now, not ever, scourge was piss and me and Luna had to bring him down. "Scourge stop it you idiot." Luna screamed out to Scourge in his ear as it just made him more pissed off. This is it, it's all over now. He pushed us to the side as he charges into the house and up by the window I see a smiling Sonic, **What the actually fuck is wrong with him?** He made all our lives miserable with his bullshit, even now when we made a name for ourselves away from him, he still made us feel like shit, like we didn't matter to anyone. I was gay, Luna is a head strong independent women, Scourge is Scourge, he just wanted us to be what ever he wants us to be. I never really understood him, even in high school with Amy. I dated her, Scourge dated her, but he never did, but he raped her, was there something to do with rejection that got his grudge against Amy, that's just a theory I suppose. He was like our father Julius, a very traditional man, being gay was a sin, being independent for a girl is a sin, screwing around with multiple girls was a sin, but Julius never knew the real Sonic, he slept with girls from left to right and he got away with it because he was the jock, on honor role, everything he did was smooth, while the rest of us were no good. Sonic and Scourge are twins, it's just they have different hair colors, while I looked more like Luna despite me and her not being related by blood, but I had the same color hair as Scourge if that's worth anything, And then you have my older sister Sonia, she was the perfect daughter. She was 30, married and had already two kids. She was to come at anytime now to be honest. I sighed as I heard crashing inside, me and Luna ran inside to see Sonic and Scourge on their knees on the floor being yelled by Sonia.

"I swear you two are just unbelievable, you two are children who may I say are worse than children. I mean how in the fuck do you expect for me to give you this house when the two of you are such." She stopped herself as her anger face turned into a nice bright smile. "Manic, Luna dear, how are you both?" Me and Luna couldn't help, but laugh as we went up to hug her. This is my family, the sadistic Sonic, the badass Scourge, the sweet head strong Luna, The motherly Sonia, and me the gay out cast. This is the Henderhog familia. Our secret we are the mafia of Mobius.

* * *

 **Manic: The Mafia!**

 **Me: yes the mafia haha**

 **Sonic: Me sadistic pfft hell no**

 **Amy: Aimee is known to twist the characters around**

 **Maria: I'm just glad I am Shadow's sister in this story unlike in Avalon I am his dead wife**

 **Me: My story, my view**

 **Shadow: I am the main though in both?**

 **Me: I like Shadow and Silver the most**

 **Silver: Yay I'm loved**

 **Me: *I giggled as I hugged Silver* I love Silver yay**

 **Shadow: Next on The Perfect Crime** _La storilla della Henderhog famigillia_


	8. Chapter 8

-Sonia POV-

"I swear to god, you two better not fight any more because this is finally getting on my nerves, like what the fuck is wrong with you. Honestly what is it going to be resorting to. Blood shed between brothers, do I need to remind you all who we are!" I was furious, I couldn't stand reckless fighting any more. It was cute when we were kids, but ever since they became teens, it had become a problem. I can't tolerate that, as the oldest I must appoint the next head of the family. I have to force my hand on it, for I can never be head of this family. "We are The Henderhog Famigillia, the mafia that rules most of Mobius." I stared at all of them, my anger got the best of me, but this fighting was all to childish. **I must choose the next head right here and now**. I looked from Manic, to Luna, then made my way to Scourge and Sonic. I knew **if I was to choose Scourge, Sonic would pounce and go hay wire, while if I choose Sonic, Scourge would go mad as well. So it has to be Manic or Luna. But Manic is not really part of the family, as Sonic says because of his homoness, but I can't put some much power into Luna, she is still a child.** I sighed as I clench my fist. Father bestow this power on to me. I must choose. "Manic" I looked over to him as he stares back. Scourge glanced over to him and smiles as if he knew all to well. As for Sonic. Sonic clenched his fist as I felt his aura grow in anger. "Manic Henderhog, you will be the next head of the Henderhog Famigillia." Sonic got up as Scourge got up to block the path between Sonic and Manic.

"Move out of the way Scourge" Sonic growled as I got in front of Scourge, Luna held onto Manic shaking as Manic looks past me and onto Sonic. "That thing has no right to take power he is hom-" I made my advancement towards him as I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. All eyes were on me and Sonic. He was now on the floor his hand on his cheek. He looks up at me with anger, but then his look faded away as I stared at him.

"From the start Manic was to be the next head. Father had always wanted him to be head, but you" I clenched my fist. "Sonic as your older sister I recommend you stand your ground I have the power right now to kick you out right here and now!" I glared at him piercing his eyes. "So if you have a problem with my decision gladly say what is the problem Sonic." I looked back to Manic. "Father wanted you no matter if you are gay, he knew you were to surpass him. So I must support you as Father would have wanted." I smiled up to him as Scourge nods.

"I will support him, as his brother and as a comrade." He turns to kneel on his knee and bow his head. "I will be your shield, Manic." He stares up to Manic. "But don't get me wrong just because you're the new papa, doesn't mean I will call you papa or father." I giggled as I look back to Sonic, he looks away as he gets up and makes a run for it.

"You all are insane, to have him as father. I would never allow that at all." I glared at him as I say to him before he leaves.

"Then don't bother coming back, you are no longer a Henderhog Sonic. If you do decide to come back though, you will be nothing more than a tool that the Henderhog will easily dispose of." Sonic stopped as he clenched his fist, he then slowly makes way to the door and turns the knob.

"Anything else is better than being part of his family Sonia." He left out the door leaving us all behind. It was over now for Sonic. I sighed as I turn to face Manic as his face was pail in the face, Scourge had made his way to Manic as hugged him.

-Manic POV-

 **Me? Papa? No this can't be right. This is a mistake. Scourge has to be father, it's always him, is has to be him. Not me, I am a coward** I was shaking in Scourge and Luna's hold. "I can't be papa." I mumble to myself, but Sonia came over to hug me.

"I know you are still young, but you are the destined to be the new papa." I teared up, **I can't keep this from Amy, Big, and Cream. I am Head of the Henderhog family now. I am Papa.** I look around at all of them as I broke away. I nod as I smiled.

"I Manic Henderhog solemnly swear as the new papa of the Henderhog family, will lead this family and flourish this new title and makes Mobius the town of the mafia." My tears dried up as I smiled big **. Scourge, Luna, Sonia I won't let you down.**

* * *

 **Me: It's short, but good**

 **Sonic: I am all for gays *waves a poster that says Gays are loved***

 **Amy: we know that, everyone here supports them Dummie**

 **Me: this is my story, I have to add some sort of Gay aspect, I have taken this into consideration even before I wrote this story. My ships are precious. I ship Manic and Knight on which you see them have a similar situation in my other story Avalon.**

 **Scourge: It seems as though you make the villains actual villains unable to be redeemable as you make side characters redeemable.**

 **Me: True in both of the new stories I wrote I am making you an asshole and then I change you to be more pure, I guess I can say it takes a longer time to change the perspective of the main antagonist. Amy in Avalon is a bitter jealous girl while Sonic is the 'jock' who would like to Sabotage relationship all around. I guess Amy and Sonic are similar in the separate stories.**

 **Silver: When do I come out in this story?**

 **Me: Soon and Avalon will make an appearance in this story along with you, please be patient. Both Avalon and Silver will be a great force along with other characters as a bigger force.**

 **Blaze: Oh I like the sound of that.**

 **Jet: Next time on The Perfect Crime** _The truth of all unravels, I am in love with a man who is hurting._


	9. Chapter 9

Being Papa will be a thrilling ride, I hope Sonic doesn't pull anything stupid.

-Amy POV-

I looked up at the clock and then out the window. **When are they coming back?** I sighed as I slumped down onto the couch as I looked back to the door where Maria was staying in. **Poor thing, I hope she can progress the new life she is going to have.** I heard the door open as I turn I see Shadow, I wasn't surprise by it though because I knew he was coming back to help with Maria. He smiles over to me as I smiled back. **This love is moving fast, but I can't help this new excitement. It is thrilling.** After Shadow comes in I see another man I didn't recognized. "Hi baby girl." He comes over to kiss my cheeks as he turns to introduce me to his friend. "This is Omega, he is my close friend and roommate starting well today." He chuckled as Omega extended his hand so I could shake it. I was hesitant at first, but then I soon took it, as I did I felt his hand so cold. I flinch a bit as he pulls away. He looks away to the door of where Maria was sleeping. "Sorry about that he is very shy." I turn to Shadow as I smiled at him. **That's not it though. For the past five years I've lived here I've only ever seen him a few times. He has lived next door longer than I have, but I heard he just wakes up to go to work extremely earlier and doesn't come back until after I arrived. He is a complete mystery to me. His touch was cold and hard, I can't put my finger on it.** I go to the window to look out, I sighed heavily as I sink onto the window sill. "What's wrong love?" **Love? He is just the cutest thing ever.** I giggled softly as I looked back to him.

"I'm just worried about Manic and Scourge is all." I look back out the window as I try to avoid my wandering mind. Shadow comes over to me as he takes my hands and squeezes them slowly. I turn to face him as sat against the chair that was nearest to us. "For as long as I could remember I had been like Manic's older sister." I took short breaths as I started to tremble. Shadow gently rubbed my arm as I looked up to give him a reassuring smile as I continued on. "When we were in high school I dated Manic for a short period of time." I licked my lips slowly. "Though I knew that he didn't like me the way that I liked him, but he wasn't so sure about that at the time." I looked away from Shadow as I went on to say, "I knew deep down that he was gay and I didn't want him to get hurt. And it was like that for a while, only I knew the truth not even his brothers or sisters." I looked around to notice Omega wasn't in here so I was going to go to check on Maria when Shadow stopped me. I knew he wanted me to finish because he some what felt the heaviness in my heart and knew that I desperately wanted to let it all out. I was pulled onto his lap as he was now sitting on the window sill. He wrapped his arms around my waste as I began again. "Sorry about that, as I was saying I shortly began dating Scourge, Manic's brother, the green haired man you saw earlier today. At first I had no real feelings for Scourge, but I started to fall deeper and deeper in love with him." I took a deep breath. "I originally liked his twin Sonic, Manic's other brother. So I had finally given up on him all together because I was finally happy being with Scourge and all. Well a year and a half of being together Sonic had-" the words were stuck in my throat as I was now shaking. I began to get all teary as Shadow kissed my cheek rubbing my arm slowly. "In the end what had happen ruined the relationship between me and Scourge and the one between Manic and Scourge. We told Scourge about Manic being Gay and when we broke up, despite being brothers he ended up telling Sonic about Manic and Sonic told everyone. It was mainly because Manic choose to be my friend over siding with his brothers. That didn't sit right with Sonic and that was it." I slowly turn back to Shadow as I had clear lines of tears that ran down my cheek. Shadow pressed his forehead against, his hands cup my face, his thumps brush up against my cheeks. "It was my fault that their relationship was destroyed." I choked up as Shadow rubbed my back slowly.

"You can't blame yourself because you were some what caught in the middle." I looked up to him as I heard words that I never heard before. "It's not your fault Rose, Scourge choose not to stand by you, he left you to sink along with Manic. Manic has been there for you, he was in the right, the one in the wrong is Sonic and Scourge. Sonic broke his family and used you as an ultimatum." I never really thought of that, with him saying that just hurts my head. I start to think more and more about the past between me and them. **I have to face Sonic head on before I see Scourge again.** I got up and moved away from Shadow, he took my arm as I looked back at him. "Your problems are my problems." He gets up and pulls me towards him. He wraps my arms around his waist, his arms reach around my neck. "Please let me help you Rose." My heart was beating fast, my mind going blank, I knew the answer to this, I didn't want him involve, I wanted him to be with Maria, but I knew it was to late to go back now.

I looked up at him as I nod. "Fine then let's do this together." I leaned up to kiss him as he kisses back. He smiles taking my hand and leads me down to his car. This is my life now, I must end this.

* * *

 **Me: I want to write a new story.**

 **Amy: No!**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Shadow: What is it gonna be about?**

 **Me: Vino El Amor! aka Along came Love**

 **Silver: who is the cast in the story?**

 **Me: Amy and Shadow are the main characters, DJ is the love rival. Rouge and Knuckles are Amy's parents, Sonic and Sally are the villains, Avalon and Tails are Shadow's kids, Maria is Shadow's ex, and etc, it will take a while to finish like the others..**

 **Silver:** _Next stop confirmation and confrontation._


End file.
